Missingno in Brawl
by GiratinaB
Summary: The one that must not be named is in Brawl! Oh %# ! This is REALLY bad! My first story here so please read and review! Rated K or PG for Bleeping out cuss words. Now with a gag real!
1. The Story

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokèmon or Super Smash Bros Brawl

A few things I should point out, this is my first story that I posted, when you see something like **%^*#**, that is a cuss word, This will not have changes because I'm not posting it in chapters, and everyone in my stories will speak English.

And now, I give you, Missingno in Brawl.

Pikachu was having a good match with Sonic one day, "You're too slow! :P" taunted Sonic, unfortunately, when he was taunting, Pikachu got the Smash Ball, ":D** VOLT TACKLE**!" he shouted, "Oh **&#%^**!" Sonic said as he got KOed. "GAME!" shouted the announcer, (Looks like I win!) Pikachu thought, but his bubble was burst when he heard this, "New challenger approaching!" "What the **^&$***? Didn't we unlock everyone already?" Pikachu said to himself, but when he saw who it was he was fighting, he lost without even fighting.

"Alert! Alert!" the P.A. system shouted, "Emergency! Emergency!" Mario, thinking it was Snake again, ignored it. "-_- Why does-a Snake have to-a be so paranoid?" he said, but then he saw Snake and asked him why he pulled the Emergency alarm, Snake said it wasn't him. When everyone got to the panic room, it was clear that Pikachu was holding the meeting. "I suppose you're wondering why I pulled the alarm. Pokèmon, this is code _**M1**_, and it's for real this time." Jigglypuff, Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard all gasped in horror, "You mean it?" asked Ivysaur, "Yes," said Pikachu, "The one that must not be named is here." "Oh ***&%$**!" The other Pokèmon said, ":/ Wait, who is this guy,?" asked Lucario, "It is the devil of Pokèmon. Only us first generation Pokèmon know of it." Pikachu said, looking very grim. "We must not say its name, or the game could crash." Then Ivysaur added, "If you see it, you must not, in any way, touch it!" Then Kirby asked "Why shouldn't we?" Jigglypuff answered this question. "It was known to crash entire **GAME BOYS** and completely ruin the game if caught! We fear it may happen to Brawl as well." Then Link asked, "Well, how are we supposed to know what the thing is?" Squirtle told them, "It will be unmistakable if you see it; It looks like a black raindrop with an orange glow, with two eyes without pupils, two hands with three pointed fingers each, and a mouth with pointed teeth." Then Snake got up and asked Pikachu to come with him to make a Codac call. "Colonel, this is Snake and Pikachu…" "Snake? Why is Pikachu with you?" "Never mind that! Everyone in Brawl is in danger, including Snake!" "What the **%^$**! Did Pikachu just talk?!" "Yes, now about that danger, what do you know about a glitch in Pokèmon that was in the first generation?" "Not much, but I'll get Ottacon for you, he should know about this." "Snake, this is Ottacon. I see Pikachu's with you, but what is the problem?" "The evil one has come to Brawl!" "0.o did Pikachu just talk!? And what is this evil one?" "Yes, he talked, but he won't tell us the name of what it is." "That's so the game won't crash!" "I think it might be a glitch from the first generation of Pokèmon." "Wait, the first generation of Pokèmon? That could mean Missin-" "_**STOP TALKING BEFORE YOU DOOM US ALL!!!!!!**_" "0_0' Sorry, Pikachu, but I have to ask, what form was it?" "Ghost form" "What are you two talking about?" "Snake, this is bad, I think issingnoMay is in Brawl." "I understand pig latten. You said Miss-" "**_UNLESS YOU WANT THIS GAME TO CRASH I WOULD NOT SAY THAT NAME!!!!!!!_**" "Well, want CAN we call it?" "M-no…phew, I was worried that the game would crash!" "So what's with M-no?" "M-no was the one Pokèmon you did _NOT_ want to catch, it ruined countless Game Boys all over the world!" "What do you mean?" "He means, not only did catching M-no make your game unusable, but your Game Boy would crash too!" "Well how do we get M-no out of Brawl?" "The only way my computer's simulations show you guys getting M-no out of Brawl, without crashing the game, is to get a human from the real world and have him defeat M-no" "How do we do get a human in here?" ". IDK, you're going to have to figure it out." ":( Do you know ANYONE that can fix this?!" "Calm down, Pikachu. There is one person that could help out, but he's, as Dr. Cox from Scrubs would put it, coo-coo pants." "Is it someone from Foxhound?" "No, he's called Dr. Eggman." "The nut from Sonic? _**GREAT! WHY DOES IT HAVE DO BE HIM?!?**_!" "Sonic will know the way, you can fallow him, if you tell him to run at a slow speed." "T_T Not Sonic! I hate that hedgehog!" "Deal with it, Snake. Ottacon out!"

After that Codac, Snake and Pikachu went back to the rest of the fighters, most of who were panicking. "People, calm down!" Charizard shouted, "Snake and Pikachu are back and they have a solution to you-know-what!" "Ladies and gentlemen, kids and other things, lend me your ears!" Pikachu said, "We have a solution to M-no! We have to bring a human from the real world to fight the monstrosity!" "But Pikachu," Diddy Kong said, "How do we do that?" "We need help from Dr. Eggman." "**Are you kidding**!?" cried Sonic, "**He's insane**!" "That is true, but he knows how to get a human into Brawl, and we need you, Sonic, to get us there." "Fine, but Snake isn't coming!" "YAY!"

Sonic was going at very high speeds (even for him) with Pikachu tied behind him. "Are you sure the rope will hold?!" Pikachu asked, "Totally!" Shouted Sonic, "This rope is made of spider silk, it's stronger than steel cable, and a lot more comfortable!" In about 34 minutes Sonic and Pikachu were at Dr. Eggman's lab. "I was _eggspecting_ something else." "No offense, Pikachu, but that was lame." Inside the lab Dr. Eggman was thinking of new robots to make, "A spiked head wouldn't do a thing if Sonic comes with that red friend of his." (DING-DONG!) "Ugh, visitors, or worse, _girl scouts_!" opening the door he was surprised to find Sonic, "Sonic!" he shouted, "I'm not doing anything bad right now! Why are you here?" then he noticed Pikachu, "And what is that? A **#*%#^ed** Chou?" "_**I AM A PIKACHU!!!!!!**_!" Pikachu shouted, "And I wouldn't even be here but Brawl needs your help!" "My help?" Eggman asked, "Why would you need MY help?" "We need to get a human from the real world and you are the only one that knows how." Sonic stated, "Well then," Eggman said, "stop yapping and take me to Brawl!"

It took Sonic about 46 minutes to get back to Brawl (Dr. Eggman is heavy) but he made it. "XD, So THAT'S why they call him Dr. Eggman!" was said by most of the fighters. (D:, they are mocking me!) thought Eggman, Sonic knew about Eggman's temper so he said, "Guys, quit laughing! Eggman has a NASTY temper." And with that, they quit laughing. "OK, I heard you guys needed a real world human, right?" Everyone with a neck nodded, "Well, I can build a real world connector, but I need some more parts. It's not much, but I will need a pyrus bloomus, the energy container of a two wheeled automobile, and a toned down light saber." Everyone else said "WTF are you saying?" then Sonic told Eggman to use little words, "OK, here's what I need in words you can understand, I need a flame shooting flower, a motorcycle's gas tank, and an energy sword." "I-a have a fire-a flower!" Luigi shouted, "My motorcycle crashed so it won't need its gas tank!" said Wario, "And I got a beam sword!" proclaimed Mr. Game and Watch. "So why do you need a real world human in Brawl?" asked Eggman, "M-no is in Brawl and he must be removed, but we can't touch him or the game will freeze!" explained Pikachu, "M-no?" Eggman asked, "Do you mean Missin-" "_**YES I MEAN THAT! NOW STOP BEFORE YOU SAY ITS NAME AND CAUSE THE GAME TO FREEZE!!!!!!!!**_" Pikachu said with the sternest face he could make.

"Finished it!" Eggman called, "Remember, the red button is like the pink ball's inhale, it will suck the human into Brawl, the green button is like exhale, and it will spit the human out of Brawl." Sonic then took Eggman back to his lab and then labeled the buttons, it was time to see what humans where out of the Wii.

Meanwhile, a young l33t boy (or at least trying to be l33t) we shall call GiratinaB (GB for short) was happily playing Pokèmon Platinum when he noticed that his Wii was acting up. "Why is meh Wii doing the can-can?" he thought out loud, when suddenly, his Wii started to sound like a vacuum cleaner! It sucked GB in (while he was cussing like he was in the movie Brüno (author's note, I haven't seen Brüno)) and at the end of the portal, he saw that he was in Brawl.

"Oh **^&#**!" GB said, "This is the SECOND TIME this has happened!" everyone else went "WTF?! This has happened to him before?!" "I'm not telling meh name, but U CAN call meh GiratinaB or GB for short." "OK, GB" Pikachu started to say, "we need your help. There is a glitch Pokèmon that has invaded Brawl and we need YOU to get rid of it!" "R U talking about Miss-" "_**WE CALL IT M-NO HERE SO THE GAME WON'T CRASH!!! STFU BEFORE YOU SAY IT'S NAME!!!!**_" "OK, OK! geez, quit yelling meh!" said GB, "U R hurting meh ears!" "Sorry," said Pikachu, "I forgive U, now where is that son-of-a-_glitch_?" This statement caused everyone but R.O.B. to ROFL for 45 seconds. "OK," Pikachu said, still laughing but not as hard, "M-no will be found after you beat Sonic at Spear Pillar" "At least it's not King DeDeDe, or I'd have a 75% chance of losing! With Sonic that chance is only 49%" "Actually, we're faking this fight to make that chance 0%," said Sonic.

After the "fight" GB came across Missi- "_**STFU BEFORE YOU SCREW UP THE STORY!!!!**_" Pikachu yelled. "So U R the reason Y I'm in Brawl, is that Right, M-no?" GB asked, "**ThAt'S rIgHt, GiRaTiNaB**," said M-no in the **CREEPIEST** voice ever, "**yOu CaNnOt BeEt Me**!" "We'll C about that," Said GB, "I challenge U 2 a Brawl!" "**WhAt ArE tHe RuLeS**?" "It's a stock match, 5 lives each, items set to high, but R only the pokeball, assist trophy, and smash ball. Do U agree to the rules?" "**yEs, I dO, bUt WhAt StAgE dO wE fIgHt On?**" "We fight on Mushroom Kingdom!" "**No, We FiGhT oN pIcToChAt.**" "Fine, let the Brawl begin!" "**WaIt, I nEeD tO pEe!**" "Fine, but hurry up!"

"Welcome, Brawl fans!" said Pichu, the MC of "Brawl Matches" "I'm Pichu," "_And I'm Mewtwo_," "And we are about to see a Brawl match that will determine the fate of the game!" "_Player 1 is GiratinaB! He's a real world human and the only hope for Brawl! His hobbies include swimming, video games, and having crazy fantasies! Player 2 is M-no! It's a glitch Pokèmon back from Red & Blue to wreck havoc in Brawl! Its hobbies include ending games for good, screwing up game consoles, and talking in a voice that will make Ganondorf pee in his pants!_" "Pictochat is the stage for today, and the referee is walking up to the 2 fighters!" "_He looks like Roy!_" "Now I want a clean fight! No glitching M-no, or you will be disqualified!" "**FiNe!**" (I know M-no has a very high attack power, but its d-fence sucks!) thought GB, (I better attack from afar. Wait! I need 2 get a moveset!) "Wait!" shouted GB, "I don't have a moveset!" "You may find a brawler and use their moveset for the match, same with you M-no" "**I pIcK gAnOnDoRf.**" "I pick Lucario!" "Brawl, begin!"

"This is Brawl Matches, I'm Pichu," "_and I'm Mewtwo and we're on a live match between GB and M-no!_" "For those of you just joining GB and M-no have chosen their movesets." "_M-no Picked Ganondorf's moves ASAP, but GB picked Lucario's moves after some thought, the match just started and GB's doing a hit-and-run, and M-no not hitting him!_" "Ganondorf's slow moves are causing M-no some trouble!" "_GB's now charging aura sphere!_" "M-no is using this to get in close but GB stops charging and rolls out of the way!" "_GB has used the first pokeball and it has a Deoxys!_" "M-no is KOed! The scoreboard reads GB:5, M-no:4!" "_Despite his lead, GB isn't letting his guard down, but M-no's getting mad!_"

(3 hours later) The scoreboard reads GB:2, M-no:1. GB was at high damage, knowing this he charged aura sphere, (if this hits,) he thought, (I win.) However, he forgot about the Lugia that was sent out and was sent flying! "**&*+**!" (Only 1 life each, but M-no's taken hefty damage so I have an advantage.) At that moment, a Smash ball appeared! (Getting that will end this match and M-no's wrath!) GB somehow got it, unleashed aura storm, and beat M-no out of Brawl! "GAME!" "**I DID IT!!!**" shouted GB, "Now, about getting home…" "Come here, GB!" shouted Pikachu, "Just push the green button and you'll be home." "Bye everyone!" "Bye GB!" GB was sent home, Brawl was saved from M-no, and Eggman got a headache. THE END!

Please review.


	2. The Gag Real

Author's note: I decided to do this out of boredom.

Disclaimer: I don't own Brawl or Pokèmon, GOT IT?

And now, we get on with the gag real!

* * *

Sonic: You're too-

Samus: (Runs onto the stage.) You'll never catch me, Ridley!

Ridley (with whipped cream on his face): **GET THE (BLEEP!) BACK HERE!**

Director: CUT!

* * *

Pikachu: I bet you're all- (PFFFFFFT) oops.

Director: _CUT!_

* * *

Pikachu: I bet you're all wondering why- (He falls) ouch.

Director: CUT!

* * *

Pikachu: I bet you're-

Crazy Hand (singing): I'm hot-blooded, check it and see. Got a fever of a hundred and three!

Director: CUUUUUUT!

* * *

GB: So U R the reason Y I'm in Brawl, is that Right, M-no?

M-no: (creepy voice) ThAt'S rIgHt, (English accent) GiratinaB.

Director: Kirby! Quit messing with M-no's voice!

Kirby: Sorry!

* * *

Pichu: This is Brawl Batches, I'm Pichu

Director: CUT! Its _Matches _not _Batches!_

* * *

(Alternate Lines)

Pikachu: This place is _egg_cellnt.

* * *

Pikachu: I hope I don't _egg_ him on.

* * *

GB: Why is meh Wii doing the conga?

* * *

GB: Why is meh Wii doing the splits?

* * *

GB: Why is meh Wii doing the tango?

* * *

**Well, did you guys like it? Let me know if I should do this with my other stories.**


End file.
